


Between Moments

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, Not Expanded Universe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Paige and Poe, and all the moments that might have been.





	Between Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



> I haven't read Cobalt Squadron, so I didn't draw from that at all. But your prompts inspired me, and I hope you enjoy this!

Maybe it started when he kissed her. When he pulled her into a shadowed corner and pressed a light kiss to her lips and whispered, “Be careful.”

Paige grabbed at the front of his uniform and pulled him toward her. She kissed him so hard her lips felt bruised, and wanted— wanted so much— to do more, to stay here all day.

But the proximity alarms were blaring, and they had a job to do. There would be time after the battle.

She pulled away from him, and smiled. “Don’t worry about me.”

* * *

Or maybe it started when Paige got assigned to Poe’s squadron. He hugged her and asked her opinion on how best to utilize the bombers in battle.

She didn’t know much about strategy, but she did her best, and he didn’t outright laugh at her. And when they had exhausted everything she knew about strategy— which wasn’t much— neither of them made any move to leave. Instead, he told her about his parents, back on Yavin, and she told him about what had happened to hers. They swapped stories about learning to fly and about other Resistance members, and though Paige spent the next day exhausted from lack of sleep, she couldn’t bring herself to regret how late they’d talked.

* * *

Or maybe it started after her first battle, when she stepped shakily out of her bomber and Poe raced toward her, asking if she was okay and congratulating her on a job well done.

“I’m okay,” she assured him, and he clapped her on the back and dragged her off to where the other pilots were having a celebratory drink. And if he forgot to drop her hand while walking to the mess, and sat a little closer than usual, she certainly wasn’t going to complain.

* * *

Or maybe it started her first day in the Resistance, when Commander Dameron smiled at her, and Paige’s stomach did a little flip. She learned quickly that Poe was friendly and flirtatious with everyone, and rarely meant anything by it. She wasn’t even among his particular group of friends, like Jessika Pava or Kaydel Ko Connix.

Still, she admired him from afar. He was handsome and brave, and if Rose teased her about having a crush, well. A girl could dream.

* * *

Or maybe it never really started at all.


End file.
